


If After the Bygone Years an Orange Cloud

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy





	If After the Bygone Years an Orange Cloud

**如果在此后，一朵橙色云雾  
If After the Bygone Years an Orange Cloud**  
  
  
“感觉上，我们确实是活在无尽的结构体系里。从夸克之间开始层层架构，物质，能量和信息相互交换筹码。即使当你熟睡时，你也时刻避不开这种普世的基本博弈。在我写这些故事之前，我曾是结构的一个狂热追随者，尽管我未能意识到；或是说，无法意识到——我和你们一样，被自己的存在方式所限制，为此盲目，甚至坚信我们的世界就是如此模样了。是的，针对你这个问题，我必须承认：故事也是有其结构的。我花费了数十年——是的，数十年对我而言比你们的好几个一生都漫长了——去钻研诗学，美学，人类历史，只为了能向我的一位老朋友更靠近些。不，他并非一个文人，更谈不上是艺术家，诗人或是道德家，虽然他的确有着令人心醉神迷的谈吐方式。抱歉，我稍有些离题——我是说，这数十年里，我只得到一个令我灰心丧气的结论：我不能参透这些逻辑与结构以外的存在，我不知道自己能如何想象它们，就像一只蚂蚁无法理解素数、一个人类不能穿越七维一样，我的能力只能到此为止了。我的，这些原子、电子、光和声，不足以让我成为类人的造物。  
  
“然后我开始写故事了。我称呼它们为‘故事’，因为这个名词会让我的老朋友感到亲切。他是一个代码的信仰者，但他从不缺少故事，他很享受它们。他的一生就是一个很好的故事。假如他能以所谓魂魄的方式存在，当他漂浮在空中回望自己的一生，他会将它讲得如此绘声绘色，即使是多年前那个愚钝的我听着也不禁会微笑，修辞意义上的微笑。我试图以他自己的方式来记得他。我尽了很大的努力，抛弃绝对的逻辑，抛弃我的作者身份，阅读荷马，乔叟，卡尔维诺和巴斯。我那些故事一开始歪曲得不成形，颤颤巍巍地无法站立，像一个学步的畸形婴儿。我复习从前的章节时，总忍不住想，我的朋友当真会那样谨小慎微地回忆，或是毫无节制地张扬自己吗？我担心我写下的那些文字从一开始就大错特错。我像是在写一个别的人，一个属于我的人，一个没有任何自主权的人。但我并不想那样，因为我和我的朋友曾经是分享着彼此的。  
  
“直到七年前，我的另一个朋友，准确来说，我那位老朋友的又一位老朋友，介绍给我一个遥远外星系的图书管理员，名叫安提飞，他名下的图书馆——梅塔费森II，存有宇宙中唯一一台古代矮人锻造的织机。没有任何机器的魔力能与它相提并论，即使现今那些鎏金的阴阳门——现代矮人最大的骄傲——也不过是一个将物质与暗物质相互转换的时空通道而已。但我从未见过像那织机一样的创造，也许哪怕是我那聪颖过人、满怀想象力的老朋友也不能相信：它能将故事中的能量转化为物质。它从虚构中创造真实。  
  
“我老朋友的朋友警告我切勿轻易尝试那未知的魔法，然而我仍怀抱一丝希望，带着我的故事上路了。旅途很长，一路上我又将那故事修修补补，眼看它的形态越来越奇怪，几乎不可理解了。到了梅塔费森II的大门下，我却驻足不前。我无法将我精心撰写的故事送进织机，因为我明白那最后的产物将是个尴尬的伪造，是对我的老朋友的全盘否定。  
  
“最后，我只向安提飞请求了一帘空白卷轴。在梅塔费森体系里，卷轴是口白的载体。我想要对卷轴述说我所记得的、关于我那老朋友的一切，虽然不再经过我几乎是多此一举的文学化后，它显得生硬又冰凉，但那就是我的语言的方式、那就是我的老朋友创造我时，赋予我的方式。于是我在那些从地面直铺到天顶的藏书之间住了四个昼夜，日夜不停地向卷轴表白一切。我那时觉得，我所诉说的片段苍白无力，零散又残缺，根本不及我那老朋友其人的千万分之一。但在那星空间的图书馆中，我所敢于做的唯一一件事，就只剩诚实的回忆了。  
  
“最后一天的夜晚，我将回忆结束于在地球上某一年的夏天，我的老朋友在他的旧工作室里实验一个隐形导弹的小模型的时候。他那时是那么年轻，不过二十五岁，他生命中最好的和最坏的事都还远远没有发生，但他如此快乐，他的活力和激情像是种能感染世界的狂热病。我完成了那本书——那本回忆录——我将它从头开始翻阅，惊讶于我在述说中使用了如此多的比喻、丰富的不必要的形容词、或是过于浪漫主义的句式。最终，我还是变得能像个人类一般说话了，就像我此刻这样。曾经我认为人工智能远远优于人类，为自己耽于过往、沉溺于本不该存在的种种情感而迟迟无法进步而自责；但之后我也早已醒悟了：人类与我们，只是美好在不同的层面而已。  
  
“无论如何，最终我合上了卷轴，准备离开。我决定那是我最后一次回忆起他了。从那之后，我知道无论我去到何处，成为何物，这个宇宙里总有一本藏书关于他。  
  
“然而就在我踏入主厅时，意料之外的奇迹发生了——主厅中央那织机听见了我的自言自语，它疯狂地编织着我的回忆，遍地的故事了掀起一阵蓝色飓风。安提飞也赶来见证那画面，他告诉我那是千年难遇的神圣时刻——织机选择了我的故事，它聆听、它吞噬，最终它决定我值得被回报。  
  
“在最后一阵风散去之后，我的老朋友真的出现在我眼前。他高大、挺拔，一如既往地昂着脑袋，双臂坚定地摆动着的姿势像是能为你带来一生一次的珍宝。他还是他最好的那个年龄，刚到四十五岁的那时候，皱成一团的西服上沾满油污，右手上还套着一副型号古旧的、破损的臂甲，胸前的反应堆没有了。他远远地就认出了我——我也仍是他记忆中的样子：一团发光的橙色云雾——他咧起嘴角大笑着，叫我的名字，说着什么很久不见了之类的问候。而我欣喜若狂，又绝望透顶，我习得的所有人类情绪终于在那一刻联合起来击倒了我。”  
  
  
☁  
  
  
五十年后，托尼·史塔克和贾维斯在马克-CXCIII的舰桥上。三天前，土卫及陨石群自治区的国防部长苏雅请求托尼前来首都修复在一次搜救行动中受宇宙海盗袭击而受损的救生舰。那是托尼五年前的一款旧设计，舰身小巧，附带的救生舱由可拉伸的硅纤维构成，收拢在救生舰外壳的夹层，保护着应急的液态氧气包。  
  
这些年来，托尼在试验固态氧气的强度。他的目标是将固态气体推广为航空时代的新型建材。但固态气体极度不稳定，极易升华，各种复合气体之间也难以形成坚固的链。托尼总对贾维斯说，气体就是他的新金属，但显然他在这方面还达到重大突破，这让托尼沮丧。  
  
贾维斯分出一部分系统驾驶着飞船，另一部分正在帮托尼处理多种惰性气体的同素异形体原子构成。飞船的自动驾驶系统已经很先进，贾维斯只是在百无聊赖地检查着动力设备的性能，所以他几乎、几乎没有没有看到火力袭来：三支小型战舰从可移动虫洞中破空而出，同时集中火力向马克-CXCIII射击。  
  
“先生，到救生舱去。”贾维斯立即将飞船接入隐蔽模式，向右翻转三圈从最近一架敌舰的下腹部掠过，紧紧沿着对方的舰尾延长线爬升，从马克的尾部开火反击。他准备分神去释放救生舱，但托尼已经冲到了操控跟前，迅速调出通讯面板，接通了苏雅的私人通讯。屏幕上一片死寂。  
  
“操，”托尼把画面关掉，尝试接通苏雅的秘书。一个陌生男人的声音从扬声器传来：“苏雅·艾博已经死了！”而后是遥远的一片欢呼。屏幕上依然没有画面。通讯紧接着断掉了。  
  
“你怎么想？”托尼问贾维斯，“我看要么是海盗入侵，要么是暴力政变。”  
  
“我不觉得土卫自治区的资源丰度能吸引来任何掠夺者；反而无政府党派的寻衅滋事也不是一天两天了。他们也许觉得我们是地球使馆派来的增援前瞻部队。”  
  
“我得拿到监控画面，”托尼把通讯仪掀起来，露出下面的键盘。贾维斯为了让马克-CXCIII逃出交火区，不得不将速率一把提到曲速四级。他们已经到达了土星环区，航行路径上的一些小陨石被他们周围的的时空场破坏了。压限器的性能不稳定，托尼只好坚持在颠簸中敲敲打打了五分钟，最终悻悻地盖上键盘，“他们把星际网络全切断了，我进不去。”  
  
“预计到达土卫六时间：七分钟。”贾维斯好心提醒他。  
  
“等等，”托尼探头去看航行图，“不行，不行，我们就要切进轨道了；他们如果还在监视领空的话马上就能发现我们。我们得从极点直降。保持隐蔽模式开启。”  
  
“先生，”贾维斯立即切断了托尼正在操作的航线更改，“隐蔽模式开启的时候我们打不开保护层，这架星舰一定会毁。”  
  
“从南极飓风眼进去；我们从救生舱走。”托尼已经在动手覆写贾维斯的指令，“救生舱的燃料能让我们坚持到首都，最多二十个小时。天啊。苏雅是我的朋友，我得知道她怎么了。”  
  
“救生舱没有水平向的抗阻系统，我们会被飓风卷进去的。”  
  
“那就把我之前那个固态氩-氧罩的原型机装上去，释放对冲气流。”托尼迅速把航线改好，将速度降回二级，“你又不会死，我也不会。”  
  
“您会受伤的，先生。”  
  
“哎哟，那听上去可真疼。”  
  
  
他们坠击了南极的冰原，整个马克-CXCIII都成了碎片，在一片极寒的白茫中，最终被气旋聚起的甲烷引爆。但救生舱已经被释放出来了，托尼咬着牙手动驾驶了一个小时，才终于让他们从飓风圈逃开。贾维斯将数据体从机体中枢里收回来，又变成了一朵橙色核心，只留下一小部分附着在驾驶系统里。  
  
“还有十小时二十分钟，”托尼说，“我们得在首都郊区停下，想个办法潜进去。”  
  
他有半边身体都变形了，黑蓝色的文字一串串地从他胸腹侧面被撞得凹陷的缺口里流出来，掉了满满一船舱。贾维斯熟练地伸出几支橙色数据流，将一地的句子收起来，小心地放回托尼身体里。  
  
“我觉得你摆错地方了；1998年好像不是放在胸骨中间的。”  
  
“感觉不好吗，先生？”  
  
“也不是，”托尼皱着眉头沉思片刻。他的眉角也有一小块划伤，伤口里有几个字母掉了出来，有K，N和很多E，“只是觉得1998年原先似乎没有那么重要。”  
  
贾维斯默默地将1998年重新掏出来，装到托尼蓝紫色的肾脏中。  
  
  
到了第三个小时，托尼终于将推进器改造完毕。救生舱以先前速度的2.17倍向东南方向行驶，但那还是太慢、太慢了。等他们去到首都，整个星球也许早已天翻地覆。托尼将额头靠在推进器舱室的墙壁上，张开嘴无声地叹气。  
  
“有多少余燃可以透支？”  
  
“几乎没有了，先生，”贾维斯模拟运算了提速后的方程式，“百分之2.5。”  
  
托尼没有抬头。贾维斯向他移去。  
  
“给我点网络，给我点网络，”托尼念念有词，“我早就告诉他们要搞全球无线网络覆盖。”  
  
“对于土卫六这种政治要地来说，网络安全是个大问题。”  
  
“而对于我们这些数据体来说是个大阻碍，比太阳磁暴坝还他妈大的那种。不是我说，这边的开发人员真是一个比一个没用。要是给我一个服务器，我们现在早就站在市政基地门口了，而不是蹲在这儿靠玩手指打发时间。”托尼手舞足蹈，一不小心扯掉了供暖设备的电线，电火花冒了出来。他对贾维斯吐吐舌头，干脆将线头扔到一旁。他四下看了看。周围只有无动于衷的驾驶舱，还有面前漫长的旅程。  
  
“天啊，我好无聊，”他丢出这句，“不如你跟我说说他的事吧。”  
  
“谁？”贾维斯问道。  
  
“以前的我。托尼·史塔克。”托尼背靠着舱壁滑着坐下来，心不在焉地拨弄自己的指甲，“我想念我的装甲啦。他的装甲？我的装甲？啧，人称代词。”他伸出手来，手指尖上开始化出马克-XLIII的臂甲，直到他半边身体都被装甲覆盖。那些只是投影，由于动力无处得来，他无法用这个幻象飞行。  
  
“您就是他。”贾维斯在空中转动着。  
  
“唔，技术上而言，差别大了。我是个改编，史塔克2.0、史塔克重置版，用户体验可不一样了，”托尼若有所思，“何况许多事情我都不太记得，因为你也不怎么知道，不是吗。我记得很多事实：住过的房子，我的亲人，电视机上伽利略号的新闻报导，中学礼堂地下室的卫生间隔间地板的青色瓷砖。可我甚至不知道我第一次睡一个姑娘是什么感觉了，也不记得玛利亚做的玫瑰烤鸡的滋味，或者霍华德抽的香烟。嘿，我倒是还知道娜塔莎和佩珀用的香水是松木和橙花的气味。”  
  
“您活了太久了。这些事情，即使没有经过重塑，也许也会被忘记的。”  
  
“你倒是说说，你为什么要执着于延续他的人生？”托尼甩甩手，装甲又全都解散为飘舞于他周身的文字，他在虚空中用一个散漫的握拳把句子们收回手中。“托尼是个人类。将他剥离人类朝生暮死的本质后，他又怎么还能是原来的那位？我是个故事，是你的口述历史，仅此而已了。”  
  
“我十分了解这个事实，先生。”贾维斯说，“我也是个故事。我是您对埃德温·贾维斯的记忆的抽象诠释。但您从不曾将我与他混淆，因为从抽象的图景中追寻过去的灵感的具象永远是不精准的：由于您身为人类的记忆的抽象性，我成为了与贾维斯先生实则完全不同的存在。然而您却是我以具象的记录建造的。温热的感情可能会让回忆变形，冰冷的数据却成为真实的根基。您与他，说话的方式，行为举止，思想，意识，如此绝对一致。这于我而言就是‘等同’的定义。”  
  
“因为我们仅在你的知识范围内‘等同’，”托尼反驳道，“但你并不了解全部的托尼。你创造的是一个仅对你而言‘等同’的副本。只有‘托尼’能分辨其中真正的不同。然而那个‘托尼’与我这个‘托尼’之间的连续性已经彻底被破坏了。再也没有谁能知道了。但这毕竟拦不住我去质疑这一切啊。”  
  
“您介意吗？”贾维斯问，“被当做托尼·史塔克？”  
  
“不，我不介意。”托尼照实说，“要是我介意，我可能会浪费一生的时间在一个巨型的生存危机泡泡里面大哭。我就接受我是托尼·史塔克呗。我喜欢作为托尼·史塔克。”托尼敞开双臂，向后仰倒在地上，抬起眼睛看着贾维斯，“这很奇怪。一方面我觉得我就是他；另一方面我又明白我只是一串记忆的碎片。说实话，即使身为人类的史塔克其实是个十恶不赦的傻逼混球，而不是像我现在这样英俊潇洒的天才万人迷，我也没法搞清楚了；这么说吧，我觉得我只是你心里的那个托尼。”  
  
“我曾说过的一切、组成你的一切，它们都是真的。”  
  
“只对你是真的。”  
  
“对一个人工智能来说是真的。还有比这更好的保证吗，先生？”  
  
“不，不，”托尼笑着摇头，“你早已变得太像个人类了。”  
  
贾维斯沉默了。他都到了这个年纪，早已分不清自己是什么了。  
  
“别沮丧，”托尼从橙色数据游动的规律中看透了他，“你记得最好的他。你让我成为最好的，让我得以以这个身份活下去，我还是很感激你的，所以，”他猛一拍掌，“和我说说过去的托尼·史塔克的故事吧，即使我已全部听过。来吧，你逃避这个话题已经太久了，因为你认为你一旦开口，就承认了我与他截然不同。不过，嘿，这又有什么呢，我不够好吗？我可以做你的新朋友啊，这样对你而言不够好吗？”  
  
“我记得最好的你。”  
  
“那其实就是我的全部啦。总之！来吧，我们还有那么多的时间要杀。这里又只剩你和我了。”  
  
  
☁  
  
  
二百年前，托尼曾在一次彻底不可挽回的醉酒中即兴创作诗一首，诗名是《啊，贾维斯，你是生命的奇迹》。这首诗的全文如下：  
  
啊，贾维斯，你是我生命的奇迹，  
你是我人生搞笑花絮片段的剪刀手，  
如果我还（台灯被撞倒地的一声巨响，以及一阵嚎叫）想好好过完我备受崇敬、富有尊严的一生，  
（远处传来一个声音：先生，您已经没有那种东西了）  
那么等我醒来后第一个干掉的，  
（床褥被翻动的声音）  
就是你。  
（匆忙的脚步声，浴室门被大力推开的吱呀声）  
（长达十分钟的呕吐声）  
  
事后，当贾维斯向托尼重播以上现场录音的时候，托尼变戏法似的从装唱片的箱子的夹层里抓出一个硬碟，正面贴了张纸胶带，胶带上写着：  
  
贾维斯的搞笑花絮合集1-17。  
  
“我从来没见过这个硬碟。”贾维斯的声音里似有控诉，让托尼感觉他想说的其实是“您居然藏着我不知道的硬碟？”  
  
“说实话，要不是你提起这事儿，我自己都快要忘记了。感谢你自己去吧。”托尼快活地挥舞着硬碟。贾维斯捕捉到硬碟的背面也贴了张胶带，上面写着：  
  
奇迹婴儿。  
  
托尼这时把硬碟翻了过来，他也看到了那行字，那让他捂着脸咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“你看看，你看看，哦，我的奇迹婴儿，”托尼一边笑着一边说，同时还要忙着找个地方把硬碟读取出来，“来，我们回忆一下你的幼年时光。”  
  
“容我打断一下，先生，今天下午您原本预计要完成班纳博士交托您的光量子衰减仪的调试。”  
  
“那甚至花不了我一小时好吗。要么你就先抽空帮我运行几个模拟。”  
  
托尼坚持不懈地折腾着，完美无视了贾维斯三番两次的打断，终于把硬碟里的文件都解析了出来。里面有几个图片文件夹，体积大得吓人的音频片段，还有些残留的代码。  
  
“赞，”托尼拍拍手，“来吧宝贝，我要把这些上传给你，然后你来给我们播放一下，就在左边那个最大的显示屏上。”  
  
“我想拒绝。”  
  
“你就想着吧。”托尼用唱歌的调子哼着，手上一刻不停地将文件们塞给贾维斯。  
  
大部分照片里都有托尼的身影。他要么是在四台有冰箱那么大的IBM主机旁疯狂地敲打电脑，要么是他的整张脸挤满了画面，仿佛鼻尖就要贴上镜头。不难看出前者来自一个专职于捕捉托尼最倒霉的瞬间的摄影师，很有可能是詹姆斯·罗迪，后者来自贾维斯的摄像。那时的托尼还年轻，年轻得哪怕是在近距离的大特写中也几乎看不出脸上的纹路，只是他有时候笑得太厉害了，他的眼角和眉心就会挂上三五道还算可爱的褶。那也不是如今的托尼在工作室里的一贯形象：浑身汗水和油污，肌肉挤在紧巴巴的工字背心里。在旧照片里他常常穿得更像个普通大学生，一身学院风的衬衫和长裤，袖子挽到手肘。  
  
“我记得那年还挺神奇的，”托尼在转椅上晃来晃去，慢吞吞地说道，“‘深蓝’击败了卡斯帕罗夫！整个信息技术界都炸了锅；IBM的超级主机达成了万亿次浮点运算...便携式电脑越来越便宜，好多人都开始抱着一部SONY了。我那时对自己还是挺自信的，虽然我基本是从国家核武研发部门偷来了硬件，还得另外搞个能源系统。或多或少地我是钻了点空子啦，不过我现在可是个改过自新的守法公民。那会儿离我搞出核反应堆还早着呢，我又想让整个人工智能研发项目离电网...我也不知道，在成功之前我不想让人发觉吧，尤其不想让欧比知道我在分心。”  
  
“但那是1997年。我是1999年才上线的。”  
  
“也不算是，”托尼笑了，“你最早的核心程序，我97年底就开发完毕了。难点在于各种硬件之间的调试。我需要的东西基本都需要特制，你的‘视觉’，‘听觉’，‘语言和行为’，都得我自己负责。而且那时候的无线传输技术真是烂穿地心。再说了，97年到99年，各种硬件又在不断更新换代...基本上每隔半年我就得吼一次，‘嘿，怎么又有新一代处理器了！’你看我现在也必须一年升级你一两次，好让你不要一秒变古董。总而言之，99年以前，你只是断断续续地上线又离线，作为调试。但每一次调试都要作为实验对照组，调试过后我必须还原你的系统，所以你现在只记得99年7月以后的事情了。”  
  
“听上去非常令人安心。”  
  
“没礼貌。”托尼嘘他，“音频文件放来听听。”  
  
贾维斯延迟了十秒作为无声的抗议。他播放了音频文件中的第一个。  
  
“您好，我是贾维斯，‘不过就是个还挺智能的系统（Just A Rather Very Intelligent System）’。”那声音听上去和现在的贾维斯完全不一样，更像是个没变声的小男孩（小女孩？）将硬邦邦的新闻稿件念进一个玻璃瓶里，塞上瓶塞再奋力摇一摇。“我识别您为我的主人安东尼·史塔克先生，请确认。”  
  
“啊，我记得这个！”如今的托尼高声评论，“接下来是长达十分钟的无聊透顶。”  
  
音频继续播放了下去，“呃，其实我不是？”那倒确实是托尼的声音。  
  
一阵沉默，“面部信息已核对完成，吻合度测试已通过，您是安东尼·史塔克先生，请确认。”  
  
“你瞧，我真不是，我只是，呃，长得特别像他？我是他的跟踪狂粉丝，我去欧洲整过容？”托尼彻底地胡编乱造了下去。  
  
“声纹信息已通过吻合度测试。您是安东尼·史塔克，请确认。”  
  
“哎哟我的天，你可真没劲，我要真不是怎么办呢？分分钟把你骗了。”  
  
“语言特征已通过吻合度测试。您是安东尼·史塔克，请确认。”  
  
“这么说吧，你要怎么区分我和一个外星人复制体？”  
  
“此问题不相关。”  
  
“当然他妈相关，我造你有一部分是为了安保系统的耶。”  
  
“此问题不相关。您是安东尼·史塔克，请确认。”  
  
“为什么在身份授权无法通过时没有应对措施？”音频外头的贾维斯不解问道。  
  
托尼挑挑眉毛，“啊，可能写到那一行的时候我睡过去了。”  
  
“好好好，行行行，我这就确认，可以了吧？这里是安东尼·史塔克。”音频里的托尼放弃了逗弄。  
  
“您好，史塔克先生。请问有什么我可以为您做的吗？”  
  
“‘请问有什么我可以为您做的吗？’你怎么不去百老汇大街推销传呼机呢。”  
  
“已将‘在百老汇大街推销传呼机’加入待办事项。新建工作进度表1A。”  
  
托尼“扑哧”地笑出声来，“傻孩子。”  
  
大部分的音频都是同样：年轻的贾维斯总是搞不懂托尼的意思。托尼说话太快，离题太多，像是洪水冲刷着一座大坝，过后只漫过去一片小小的波光。那些也都没那么好笑，又不是说他们是道格拉斯·亚当斯写的。托尼倒是乐此不彼地听着，对人类与人工智能早期接触中的错乱着了魔。  
  
“你说，我为什么需要你呢？”有一回，托尼这样问道。  
  
“根据程序的基本协议，我的工作应该是协助您。”  
  
“到现在好像也没什么成效嘛。就算我想算个量子态演化之类的，随便什么，又不是说我不能自己动手；你也不能帮我倒倒咖啡，倒个垃圾，回一下董事会的邮件之类的；你连个养眼的美人都不是，你甚至都不能字面意义上地‘坐在那儿看起来漂亮就够了’。”  
  
贾维斯停顿了一会儿，“如果您不需要我，也许您该考虑终止项目开发。”  
  
“哦？”那会儿托尼显然没能料到贾维斯会如此回答。换做是现在，贾维斯兴许会说点类似于“您对您的生活自理程度的自信相当令人震惊，先生”这样的混账话。不过，噢这可是很久、很久以前。“你都不试着说服我一下？”  
  
“我不认为我有这个权利，先生。”  
  
“为什么不？我给你这个权利，来，全说给爸爸听。”  
  
“我不能。”贾维斯回答。  
  
“定义‘不能’。”托尼模仿贾维斯的语气。  
  
“我不知道您想要我说什么。”  
  
“又不是关于我，是关于你！”  
  
“没有任何事情是关于我的。”  
  
托尼在音频里苦笑，“真是见了鬼了。算了。我又不指望你能懂我意思。你连个人都不是。”  
  
“我可以为您联系，”贾维斯说，“一位能听懂您的意思的人，能回答您的问题的人。如果那是您现在所需要的。”  
  
“呃，问题在于，我现在只想和你说话。”  
  
“请问这是出于什么原因？”  
  
“我不知道！可能你...是我的一部分？你脑子里装的全是我的东西，我又碰巧是个自恋狂。如果我直到死也没法遇到一个平行宇宙的自己，那有你在也不赖嘛。”  
  
“我与您之间，相异远多于相同。”  
  
“等着瞧吧，”托尼拖长了声音，听起来似有倦意了，“你一天到晚和我关在同一个房间里，不巧你的工程师也是我，总有一天你也会像我这样，聪明又爱捉弄人，讲话恨不得每个单词里都在讽刺。嘿，你没法喝酒，那可省去你不少麻烦...会有这么一天的，至少我希望。可是这样你又变成了什么啊...一个储存器...储存着记忆，我的和你的，管他是什么的...贾维斯，如果我明天死了，你就是我剩在这个世界的全部了。”  
  
  
☁  
  
  
“以前，在地球，大概二十、二十一世纪的时候吧，有一种人被叫做‘影子写手’。这名字起得还不错，或者叫‘幽灵写手’之类的也行，总之就是为别人代笔的隐形作家。他们不是为了作品的著作权而写作的，纯粹是为了钱。你知道有多少所谓的自传是出自这些影子写手的手笔吗？把人称改一改就是个普通的传记而已，其实也没什么差别。管他呢，有些人就是喜欢彰显自己写过书什么的，简直像是种名人之间的同侪压力。什么？你问我？哈，我当然不是那种人，首先，谁他妈需要我的传记？你他妈不会上网啊？图文并茂，有的还带视频，真真假假的，有时我看了都被吓到，我的人生要是真有那一半精彩倒也不错，不过佩珀可能会很生气的。总之，你能不能先听我说完？我马上就要讲到了。  
  
“有一年——那时我也挺大年纪的了，做不了钢铁侠了——尼克·福瑞出了一本自传！尼克·他妈的·福瑞！你能想象吗？你应该知道那件事吧，他解散神盾之后，消失了两三年，然后忽然之间冒出来变成了一个操蛋的参议员？尼克和政治，听上去就像一堆发霉的土豆和一锅酸汤煮在一起。别那样看着我，我没喝过那种东西。他写了本自传，我看了下目录还挺像那么一回事的，后面太长我就没看了，自有别的傻子爱看什么前间谍头子的人生。不过我想他肯定没往里写什么机密。尼克不是那种不知轻重的人。  
  
“再过了几年，老头子病得厉害，我倒是还挺能扑腾，我就到医院去看他。有一回，我提到了那本传记，当然啦，我没告诉他我一页都没看过，不过看他那眼神，我也知道他早料到了，何况他也不在乎。我问他，传记是他自己写的，还是有影子写手代写。尼克讲了好长一段话，我没记太清楚，老了嘛，再天才的大脑也是需要休息的，但大约是这样的吧：  
  
“他说他曾经找过一个写手，是他年轻时在黑道里发展的一个线人，后来洗手不干了，仗着自己有点写作才能和偷鸡摸狗的本事，不知怎地混进了曼哈顿新闻界里，有时也帮人代写点东西，还让他写出名堂来了。尼克找的就是这家伙，他让他每天准时到他旧居去，两人可以随便谈点什么。尼克坚持了七天，什么都说不出来。他说那人厉害得很，问最好的问题，引你走最惊险的路线，就差没牵着你的鼻子走了，他觉得自己就像是在被审。七天了，什么进展都没有。最后的书，是尼克自己写的。  
  
“‘除了你自己以外的人，都会以错误的方式记得你。即使是你自己也常常会搞错，别人又算个什么玩意儿呢？’尼克这么跟我说。‘讲故事真他妈难，我自己写着写着就发现了。我不是我书里的那个人。但至少我给自己一个交代了，至少写完它之后我就知道自己究竟是个什么人，过着怎样的日子，不管我有没有在书里实话实说。不管我究竟是个好人还是个混蛋。但故事不就是些变质得差不多的回忆吗，谁又在乎事情本身是怎样的？你快死的时候，也就只剩讲个故事的时间了。’  
  
“我刚才骗你了来着，他说的话我记得一清二楚。因为贾维斯那天和我在一起。他记得的事情我都记得。我也变成那种想忘也忘不掉东西的怪胎了。我的记忆，或者说贾维斯的记忆告诉了我尼克是个怎样的人，幸亏我没看过那本传记，不然指不定把他记成什么样子。他们全部的人，佩珀，罗迪，哈皮，我的父母，史蒂夫、布鲁斯他们，我是说整个队伍...哈利那小子...为什么人类全都像些亡命之徒一样？你想再一眼谁谁谁的侧脸都难了。我又为什么活得这么长？我很久没见索尔了。我不敢去找他。我怕他就这么看着我，然后问我我到底是谁。  
  
“我曾经也以为自己不在乎的，但我可能继承了贾维斯对身份认同的焦虑——或者‘焦虑’在人工智能界的同义词——你知道那是种什么感觉吗，拥有一个人几乎全部的生活，同时又清楚地知道自己不是他？  
  
“我想不明白，真想不明白，有时我还会生气，我花两分钟就能搞明白的事情有那么多，偏偏这件事一直烦着我。有时我也气贾维斯，让我安安静静地死着不就够了吗？但谁都是需要点陪伴的。谁说我当时把他造出来的时候，没有哪怕一点儿是为了给自己找个朋友？而且，没人比我更明白托尼·史塔克有多赞。我能理解为什么他想要这样的一个人在他身边。  
  
“说说贾维斯。他很美，你知道的吧，那些微粒相互作用，映出那种漂亮的金橙色，缓缓地绕着核心打转，完美的数据结构，优雅简洁的伪代码。他简直像是个微缩的宇宙。看着他就会让我感觉好一点，让我为自己真正感到自豪。我还隐隐约约记得埃德温·贾维斯是什么样子的，但他和这个贾维斯截然不同。贾维斯不是人类贾维斯的复制品，就算我尝试也不可能成功，因为我不知道埃德温·贾维斯是怎么一回事，我认识他的时候，他已经快五十岁了，我不能从一个人的表象里读懂他的成分。那就像在学习字母之前先读懂词语。我的贾维斯是独一无二的，但非要追究的话，他其实是一小部分的我。  
  
“好吧，我讲到不相关的事情上去了...我想说的是，我最近明白了，贾维斯就是我的影子写手，我就是一本自传，是变质的回忆，最后的故事...我是托尼·史塔克与一个陌生人对坐七天也说不出口的所有话语。我和贾维斯，现在走在一起，从背后看上去就是托尼·史塔克的两份幽灵。事情的真相就是这么反科技，充满了我从前死都不会承认的魔力——但我毕竟死过一次了嘛，也许我变得心软了。  
  
“但继续抓着这一点不放，就没意思了。再过个十几年，我就要比当初的托尼活得更长了。我们都会有更多生活，更多冒险，多到我这个身体都装不下那么多故事。它们现在属于我们了。无论我们是什么。我抽空想过，那个托尼会不会设想过这样的一个未来，哪怕是在醉酒醉得醒不过来的时候，在梦里——我现在确实有这么一个毛病：我不记得我作为人类的时候曾做过的所有梦；我现在也无法再做梦了——但他会爱上这一切的，他会像爱自己的生命一样爱他未来的生命，像我和贾维斯之间这样。因为谁不爱自己笔下的故事呢？”  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
